Broken Ring
by Kalyppe
Summary: Aaron a des problèmes avec la direction. On ne le pense plus assez qualifié pour diriger le BAU. Sa femme est melée à l'enquête. Son travail est-il son seul problème ?
1. Chapter 1

**N.d.A:** Petit OS sur Criminal Minds. Spoilers pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la saison 3. OS sur la relation Aaron/Haley. Au départ, ce n'était qu'un OS seul. Je voulais faire un deuxième OS mais j'ai eu l'idée de rapprocher les deux. Il y a donc de prévu une suite. Ce sera une song fic à partir de la chanson Stop reprise par Jamelia. Cet OS est un POV d'Aaron Hotchner et l'autre sera un POV d'Haley Hotchner pour pouvoir s'interesser aux deux manières de vivre cette relation.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne gagne rien en écrivant. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ni les lieux.

**_Broken Ring_**

« Le seul dossier qu'ils n'ont pas demandé, c'est le mien »

Aaron Hotchner ressassait cette phrase dans sa tête telle une litanie. Tous les dossiers sauf le sien ... Cela n'était pas normal. Soit ses supérieurs estimaient qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'évaluation psychologique, soit ils n'en avaient plus besoin, ni de l'évaluation, ni de lui. Au FBI, personne ne surestimait personne et surtout pas les supérieurs. Un agent flatté n'était plus un agent efficace...

Bien sur, ces derniers mois n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Ellie avait été soupçonnée de meurtres, et à raison selon Aaron, la même chose pour Morgan mais cette fois-ci sans motif réel, Reid se débattait avec ses problèmes de drogue et enfin Gideon était Dieu seul savait où dans la nature. Toute son équipe avait souffert d'une façon ou d'une autre et il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher cela. Il avait échoué dans sa tâche. Il était un héros pour les victimes qu'il sauvait mais un incapable pour ses supérieurs.

L'agent ferma les yeux et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Comment allait-il faire si on lui retirait sa plaque ? Son métier était tout pour lui. Il était né pour baigner dans le domaine de la justice. Il avait d'abord été avocat à la cour puis ensuite procureur et maintenant agent du FBI profileur. Il avait toujours eu de l'ambition et beaucoup de personne le voyait très bien à la tête du FBI un jour. Il avait certes de l'ambition mais il n'en était pas moins très humain avec son équipe. Tout du moins, il le pensait ... Son ambition ne passait pas avant tout. Non, il avait beau se placer et se regarder sous tous les angles possibles, il avait assumé autant qu'il le pouvait son rôle de chef d'équipe.

Le téléphone sonna. Il était demandé dans la salle principale, là où se trouvait les bureaux de ses employés. L'agent Hotchner se leva doucement, réajusta sa cravate et se dirigea vers la salle. Il eut la surprise de voir toute son équipe rassemblée ainsi que sa femme et son fils. Voir sa famille, ici, sur son lieu de travail, fit un choc à l'agent du FBI. Il faisait tout pour les protéger et ne pas les mêler à son travail. Les voir là symbolisait un échec.

Lorsque Jack, son fils, le vit, il s'élança vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras. Aaron serra son fils contre lui. Ce petit bout d'homme ne pouvait pas s'imaginer à quel point cette démonstration d'amour lui réchauffait le cœur. Malgré son absentéisme prononcé, son fils nourrissait des sentiments très forts à son égard. Il avait peur de le perdre à cause de son travail et maintenant il avait peur de les perdre en perdant son travail.

Tout en gardant son fils contre lui, il s'approcha de sa femme et de son équipe. Il put voir dans le regard d'Haley qu'elle savait pourquoi elle se trouvait là. Il devait lui parler en privé avant que la procédure ne s'enclenche. Il déposa son fils à terre et l'emmena vers Garcia. Jack était fasciné par la débauche de couleurs que représentait Penelope Garcia. Une fois son fils occupé, il emmena sa femme dans son bureau. Il lui avait pris la main, geste qu'il ne s'accordait jamais devant ses collègues ou au bureau. Mais aujourd'hui, Aaron Hotchner avait besoin de sentir sa femme près de lui et prête à le soutenir. Il referma la porte derrière eux et ferma les stores. Ils avaient besoin d'intimité pour encore quelques minutes.

L'agent restait adossé contre la porte sans pouvoir bouger ni parler. Devant un criminel, l'agent Aaron Hotchner était en position dominante. Il savait parfaitement gérer le stress et comment se comporter mais là, devant sa femme, il était désarçonné. Doucement, Haley s'avança vers lui et lui pris la main. Aaron leva son regard vers son épouse. Elle était là pour lui alors que tant de fois, il lui avait fait faux bond.

- Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?

Haley opina du chef.

- On m'a dit de me présenter pour un interrogatoire, te concernant ..

Aaron baissa les yeux. Il avait honte de la situation. Sa femme allait devoir justifier sa propre conduite. Il décida de jouer cartes sur table. Rien n'allait être épargné alors autant tout dire maintenant.

- Ellie a démissionné, Morgan et Gideon ont été suspecté de meurtres et Reid a des problèmes avec la drogue. Mes supérieurs en ont donc déduits que je n'étais plus capable de diriger l'équipe. C'est pour cela que tu es là. Ils veulent ma tête et vont chercher la moindre faille dans mon système.

C'était un court résumé de la situation mais tout était dit.Il lui demandait de manière détournée de le soutenir ou tout du moins de ne pas trop l'enfoncer.

Haley n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Reid entra dans la pièce pour les prévenir que l'interrogatoire allait commencer. Il sortirent tous du bureau et se rendirent à la salle d'interrogatoire. Aaron se retenait pour ne pas intervenir. Sa femme avait le droit aux mêmes égards que les criminels. Elle était seule dans la petite salle. Il pouvait la voir et l'entendre à travers la vitre teintée. Toute son équipe était là. Ils voulaient que tous connaissent ses secrets et ses failles.

Deux femmes et un homme entrèrent dans la pièce pour commencer l'interrogatoire. Aucun sourire, aucun bonjour, aucun geste pour la mettre à l'aise nota Hotchner. Ils étaient là pour la pièger et diriger l'interrogatoire dans le sens qui les arrangeaient.

- Votre identité, commença l'homme.

- Haley Abigaël Miléna Hotchner, née Lockwood.

- Age ?

- Trente ans.

- Depuis quand connaissez-vous et êtes vous mariée à l'agent Hotchner ?

- Depuis le lycée, j'avais seize ans et nous nous mariés depuis neuf ans.

- Et vous aviez ... ?

- Vingt et un ans et lui vingt-trois.

- Enfant ?

- Un fils, Jack Aaron Hotchner, trois ans.

L'agent notait précisément ce qu'elle disait sur un carnet. Aaron les maudissait. Il n'avait jamais vu un interrogatoire aussi formel que celui là. Même les grands criminels avaient le droit à un peu plus de considération. Mais Haley avait l'air à l'aise pour le moment. Elle répondait précisément aux questions sur un ton toujours égal. Soit elle trouvait cela normal, soit elle se contrôlait à la perfection.

Une des deux femmes continua l'interrogatoire.

- Il est écrit que vous avez arrêté vos études de médecine pour suivre l'agent Hotchner pour sa mutation à Seattle. Comment vous sentez-vous par rapport à cela ?

- Personne ne m'a forcé à faire ce choix et certainement pas mon mari. Il a eu une promotion et nous sommes partis. J'aurais très bien pu continuer mes études là vas et je ne l'ai pas fais. Aucuns regrets à avoir.

La deuxième femme prit soudainement la parole.

- A-t-il déjà levé la main sur vous ?

- Jamais ! Ni sur moi, ni sur notre fils.

Haley avait répondu du tac au tac. Lui, lever sa main sur sa femme ou son fils... Un agent sous pression qui se venge sur sa famille, si ... cliché ! Mais Aaron, tout comme sa femme, remarquèrent que les agents étaient perplexes.

- Je veux bien me soumettre à un examen médical pour enlever tous doutes.

- Ça ira. Et dans vos relations ... personnelles, manifeste-il le besoin d'avoir un rôle dominant?

Haley resta quelques secondes sans pouvoir réagir et tourna légèrement la tête vers la vitre. Son mari pouvait sentir qu'elle commençait à perdre pieds. Toutes les autres femmes auraient demandé à arrêter l'entretien mais sa Haley essayait de rester forte à ce lynchage en bonnes et due formes. Lui même n'allait pas aussi loin avec les criminels. Aaron comprenait parfaitement où ils voulaient en venir. Ils cherchaient à savoir si son envie de pouvoir pouvait influencer sa manière de gérer son équipe.

- Non pas plus que cela.

- Pas plus que cela?, insista l'homme.

Haley prit le temps de réfléchir. Et posa ses coudes sur la table. Elle leva doucement les yeux vers l'agent.

- Pas plus que tout hommes... Le fait que vous soyez debout devant une femme montre un besoin de dire que vous êtes le sexe fort. Je ne profile pas, je laisse cela à mon mari, je constate seulement. Les hommes, par origine, dirigent. Je ne vois pas pourquoi mon époux ferait exception.

Haley soutint le regard de l'agent. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants sans ciller. Puis, Haley esquissa un sourire, en même temps que son mari. Il ne savait pas si c'était du bluff mais en tout cas, elle avait réussi le test. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, elle était déjà sortie par l'autre porte. Instinctivement, il retourna vers son bureau où elle devait l'attendre. Lorsqu'il y entra, il trouva deux chaises vides mais quelque chose attira son attention. Une enveloppe blanche sur son bureau noir.

Il s'assit et l'ouvrit. En plus d'un mot écrit au stylo, il en tomba un objet auquel il n'avait plus porté attention depuis quelques temps: l'alliance de sa femme.


	2. Chapter 2

**N.d.A:** Voilà la suite. Je l'ai fini plus rapidement que prévu c'est à ça que me serve mes cours de littérature . Donc Song-fic dans la continuation de Broken Ring. Cette fois-ci, nous sommes du point de vue d'Haley Hotchner. Je sais que beaucoup de monde la deteste parce qu'elle a osé quitter Aaron. J'étais pareille au début mais avec du recul, je la comprends. J'essaye ci de décrire le pourquoi du comment de cette décision. J'espère que cela arrivera à remonter l'ex madame Hotchner dans votre estime. Sinon j'ai utlisé le terme Ring pour nommer mes deux fics. Cela représente un très fort symbole pour moi, enfin ici pour Haley. Je pense qu'une alliance est le symbole de l'amour qui unit deux personnes. je pense que si un jour j'en ai une, je ne voudrais plus la retirer avant ma mort ou mon divorce. Voila pourquoi l'alliance joue un rôle important dans mes deux fics. Bonne lecture

** Chanson utilisée:** Stop - Sam Brown Reprise par Jamelia

**_Lost Ring_**

Haley était sortie du bureau sans un regard en arrière

Haley était sortie du bureau sans un regard en arrière. Des larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues. La décision de quitter Aaron n'avait pas été facile à prendre. C'était loin d'être un coup de tête. Depuis deux semaines, elle retournait le problème dans tous les sens. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir ni faire souffrir son fils mais cette vie là ne lui convenait plus.

_« All that I have is all you're given me_

_Did you never worry that I'd come depend on you »_

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu son mari. Et aujourd'hui, pourquoi le voyait-elle ? Encore pour son travail sinon elle aurait pu encore passer des semaines sans le voir réapparaitre à la maison. Elle était compréhensive mais là c'en était trop.

Haley ne pouvait plus se contenter de ce qu'il voulait bien lui donner, des rares moments où il était son mari avant d'être profileur. Bien sur, elle savait à quoi s'attendre en épousant un agent du FBI mais Aaron avait du mal à trouver l'équilibre entre sa famille et son travail. Malgré les apparences, c'était un homme passionné. Passionné, et par son métier, et par sa femme et son fils.

_« I gave you all the love I had in me »_

C'était bien pour cela qu'Haley avait lutté de toutes ses forces. Son mari l'aimait et elle pensait qu'en l'aimant d'un amour fort et inconditionnel, il n'aurait plus envie de la quitter si longtemps, qu'il reviendrai le plus vite possible auprès d'elle. C'était ce qu'elle ressentait, elle. Dès qu'il partait, elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : qu'il revienne. Bien sur, elle n'avait jamais fait de crises pour qu'il reste. Il avait un métier pour lequel il était doué. Au début de leur relation et de leur mariage, Haley s'accrochait à lui. Elle l'embrassait comme s'il partait pour le combat ; et il répondait avec la même ardeur. Haley avait toujours cette ardeur d'adolescente mais elle devait maintenant se contenter se sentir ses lèvres frôler celles de son mari.

Ses réflexions l'amenèrent jusqu'à chez elle sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. La voiture d'Aaron y était déjà.

_« Oh, oh, oh you'd better stop_

_Before you go and break my heart »_

Haley s'arrêta. Elle ferma les yeux et respira fortement. Une discussion entre deux cœurs brisés n'annonçait rien de bon mais il fallait en passer par là. Elle lui devait une explication pour son geste autre qu'un mot de quelques lignes. Haley entra doucement chez elle comme si le Diable en personne s'y trouvait. Aaron l'attendait, appuyé contre le mur . L'alliance qu'elle avait mise dans l'enveloppe trônait sur la table accompagnée du mot qu'elle lui avait écrit. Haley fixa son regard sur l'alliance. En neuf ans de mariage, elle ne l'avait jamais enlevé… jamais ! Cette alliance n'avait pas quitté son doigt depuis qu'Aaron la lui avait mise dans l'église. Elle s'était jurée de n'avoir qu'un seul homme dans sa vie : Aaron Hotchner. Mais maintenant, Haley voulait juste qu'il parte pour qu'elle puisse reconstruire, et son cœur brisé, et sa vie. Doucement, elle leva les yeux vers Aaron. Elle pouvait voir de la douleur dans son regard. Pas de l'incompréhension, il était profiler après tout.

- Je n'ai plus de force, lâcha-t-elle.

- Tu savais que je ne serais pas présent tous les jours.

_« Time after time I tried to walk away_

_But it's not that easy when your soul is torn in two »_

- Non, tout sauf ça Aaron ! J'ai essayé de sauver notre couple. Plusieurs fois j'ai eu envie de partir mais je me disais que c'était moi qui n'était pas compréhensive et puis qu'il y avait Jack… Mais là, je n'en peux plus.

- Mais c'est mon travail ! Je devrais laisser ses gens se faire tuer juste …

- Juste pour t'occuper de ta famille ? Oui quelle monstre je fais ! Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, ça me rend malade de penser qu'il y a des gens qui meurent ou qui souffre à cause de détraqués. Mais merci de me faire remarquer que je ne suis qu'un monstre sans cœur.

Haley avait lâché cela avec toute la haine dont elle était capable. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ce genre de chantage. C'était légitime qu'elle veuille passer du temps en famille avec son mari sans se dire que des gens mourraient car elle avait eu l'égoïsme de vouloir garder son mari près d'elle.

_« So I just resigned myself to wait everyday_

_Now all I do is to leave it up to you »_

- Tu sais ce que ça fait de toujours t'attendre, d'espérer que tu rentre mais en définitif de manger devant une chaise vide ? J'en ai marre de t'attendre, marre d'être mariée à un fantôme !

Le mot était bien choisi. Un fantôme oui … Son mari était devenu un abstraction concrétisée, non pas par sa présence, mais juste par son alliance. Haley prit conscience de l'impact de ses paroles quand elle vit le visage de son mari. Il n'arrivait plus à cacher ses émotions. Elle le comparait à un mort, comment aurait-il pu le prendre autrement? Elle était réellement désolée de lui faire subir cela mais elle ne pouvait pas encaisser indéfiniment. Les yeux de son mari brillaient de larmes retenues.

- Je vais changer de section. J'aurais moins de travail et je serais plus présent, d'accord ?

Le cœur d'Haley se serra. Elle l'aimait toujours et elle avait envie de le croire, sincèrement. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne changerait pas. Il aimait trop son métier pour cela. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui adressa un faible sourire.

- On sait très bien que ça ne changerait rien, murmura-t-elle.

Doucement, Haley contourna la table et s'approcha de son mari. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, Aaron l'entoura de ses bras et approfondit le baiser. Ils s'aimaient toujours mais ils ne pouvaient plus être ensemble au risque de se haïr.

Haley se détacha de son mari, lui adressa un dernier regard et se dirigea vers la porte. Un fois dehors, elle est sanglota silencieusement tandis qu'une larme coulait lentement sur les joues de Aaron.

_« If you love me..._

_You'd better stop ...»_


End file.
